Quervik Story 0 - Prolog
Dzisiejsza noc wydawała się emanować wyjątkowo ciężką atmosferą, a silne wiatry czy niezliczona ilość kropel intensywnego deszczu, która towarzysząc wyładowaniom elektrycznym opadały na Londyńskie budynki, drzewa czy ulice tylko cały klimat pogłębiały. Najważniejszy jednak tutaj był właśnie Big Ben, a dokładniej to co za jego tarczą. W niewielkiej, jednak istniejącej przestrzeni wolnej od jego masywnych trybików i innych elementów odpowiadających za działanie zegara znajdował się młody mężczyzna, którego to szkarłatne, demoniczne oczy lśniły wśród ciemności, a grzywka jego śnieżno białych włosów z trudem je zakrywała. Początkowo chodził on nerwowo w te i wewte z jedną ręką skrytą w jego czarnym płaszczu, a drugą trzymającą kieszonkowy zegarek, któremu to ten się przyglądał. Po chwili jednak zirytowany zaczął stukać palcem w tarcze owego przyrządu. - Widzę, że ktoś się tutaj niecierpliwy... - wokół niego nagle rozeszło się echo, a dosłownie parę chwil później zza jednego z ogromnych trybików wyłoniła się postać w ciemnofioletowym płaszczu, której skóra była całkowicie pokryta szarymi łuskami, wokół ust, z których od czasu do czasu wyłaniał się wężowy język można była zauważyć szczękoczułki, a za jego plecami wielki skorpioni ogon - To do siebie nie pasuje... Dawliet - ostatnie słowo tajemniczy osobnik pociągnął dłużej niż pozostały wgapiając się w swojego rozmówce swymi zielono-złotymi ślepiami. - Jakbyś nie wiedział, to pozwól, iż doinformuje cię, że jestem aktualnie nieco zajęty - natychmiastowo rzucił chłopak chowając swój kieszonkowy zegar - Najlepiej się str.... - - Nie udawaj, że nie zauważyłeś - przerwała mu tajemnicza osoba gniewnie - To co się ostatnio stało... jest niedopuszczalne! - podniósł swój łamiący się głos osobnik - To nie powinno tak być! Nie teraz! - - O czym mówisz Learch? - spytał Astramanus krzyżując ręce i opierając się o jedną ze ścian Big Bena - Chyba nie masz na myśli... - - Zniknięcie naszego pana! - syknął Learch z nienawiścią w głosie - Wchłonięcie Lucyfera! - po tych słowach obaj zbliżyli się do siebie na niecały metr. - A propo tego... - zaczął demon - Nie powinno cię teraz być przy jego następcy? Jakby nie patrzeć jest to jedno z zadać Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych, a ty jesteś jednym z nich. Learch na początku się maniakalnie śmiać, jednakże po chwili z jego oczów leciały łzy, które były jednocześnie wizualizacją jego żalu jak i gniewu - PRĘDZEJ ZOSTANĘ PIERDOLONYCH ANIOŁKIEM! - jego krzyk najprawdopodobniej przeszył całą wieże zegarową, jednak Dawliet jedynie ziewnął i odsunął się kilka kroków w tył. - Jestem tu tylko dlatego, że nie masz się komu wypłakać? - Znów rozbrzmiał śmiech zakapturzonego, lecz tym razem bardziej maniakalny. - Ja i inni nie pozwolimy, by się sprawy miały - odpowiedział on - Nie pozwolimy, by dziewczynka tatusia rozdawała karty... Dawliet zmierzył podejrzliwym wzrokiem swego rozmówce. - A ty? - nagle Learch zbliżył się raz jeszcze i wyciągnął dłoń - Jesteś z nami? Czy przeciw nam? - - To z pewnością nie było by nudne - Białowłosy zachichotał i też skierował swą rękę w stronę dyskutanta - Jednakże zanim Dawliet dotknął dłoni Learch'a z jego rękawa wystrzeliło zmaterializowane ostrze jego Szmaragdowej Zguby i przeszyło środek klatki piersiowej osobnika w płaszczu, przeszywając go na wylot - Niestety nie jestem Melancholią, a Lenistwem - dodał demon z uśmieszkiem, który ku jego zdziwieniu Learch odwzajemnił. - Rozumiem - Po tych słowach zaskoczony Astramanus spojrzał za siebie i otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia - Jakim cudem cię wcześnien nie... - Chwile później cała górnq część Big Bena eksplodowała. - Witamy w CreepyTown! Wszelki rozsądek oraz wiarę w logiczny i spójny światopogląd prosimy zostawić przy wyjściu! - taką tabliczkę w Kraju właśnie mijał chłopak o długich, zielonych włosach spiętych w kuc, słuchając przy tym jakiegoś utworu nightcore - To chyba tutaj -stwierdził i odgryzł kawałek i tak już nadgryzionego snickersa, który to trzymał w swojej drewnianej ręce. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Quervik Story